kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanjiro Kamado vs. Inosuke Hashibira
Tanjiro Kamado vs. Inosuke Hashibira is a battle fought between Demon Slayers Tanjiro Kamado and Inosuke Hashibira outside Tsuzumi Mansion. Prologue Following Tanjiro's victory over Kyogai, he runs through the halls of Tsuzumi Mansion calling out Kiyoshi and Teruko's names. He finds them in one of the rooms and is struck by a book. They kids apologize for throwing stuff at him because they had panicked when the tsuzumi suddenly vanished. Tanjiro takes Kiyoshi on his back and follows Zenitsu's scent back outside. Tanjiro smells blood and rushes outside to find Inosuke beating on Zenitsu, who's protecting Nezuko's box with his life. Zenitsu says he protected it because Tanjiro said it was more precious than his own life. Earlier, during Tanjiro's battle with Kyogai, Zenitsu and Shoichi were flung outside and the former fell right on his head. They were interrupted when the boar headed demon slayer charged outside trying to destroy the demon he was detecting. Zenitsu recognized the boar head's voice as the fifth survivor from Final Selection. Insouke tried to destroy the box but Zenitsu stopped him. Even as Insouke beat him senseless and threatened to kill him with his swords, Zenitsu refused to back down. Zenitsu has always had an enhanced sense of hearing, and he's always known Tanjiro was traveling with a demon. However, he can tell that Tanjiro is a pure-hearted young man he can trust. Stuck in a state of shock, Tanjiro arrives in the middle of the fighting and is so enraged he can't even move. Zenitsu continues to put his body on the line to protect the box. Before Insouke has the chance to kill Zenitsu and Nezuko, Tanjiro yells for him to knock it off and angrily charges at him with incredible swiftness. Battle Tanjiro dashes for Inosuke at full speed and lands a punch so strong that it cracks four of the latter's ribs. Inosuke is sent flying back and skids across the ground. While the wild boar is down, Tanjiro berates him for acting in a way unbecoming a demon slayer. He says Zenitsu didn't draw his blade because its taboo for demon slayers to fight eachother for no reason using their swords. Misunderstanding Tanjiro's point, Inosuke slowly sits up and agrees to fight barehanded. Inosuke swiftly rolls back to his feet and makes a mad dash for Tanjiro. The latter tries to clear up the confusion but Inosuke tries to hit him with a flying kick followed by a fierce combination of punches. Tanjiro is able to duck each of the blows with his quickness until Inosuke uses an acrobatic grappling technique to spin the former around and throw him. Off-balance, Tanjiro is narrowly able to evade a close kick to his face. In spite of his broken ribs, Inosuke moves quickly and hits Tanjiro with two low kicks. Tanjiro stumbles back and tries to land a kick of his own, but Inosuke dodges by bending backward before menacingly returning straight up to meet face to face with his opponent. Intimidated, Tanjiro freezes with a moment and is hit back before Inosuke grapples around his head using his legs again and slams Tanjiro on the ground. Tanjiro quickly recovers and knocks Inosuke back with his head. The wild boar doesn't miss a beat and goes rick back to his offensive by attacking Tanjiro very low. The crimson-haired boy tries to create some space but Inosuke pursues him with a flying headbutt capped off with a combination of punches. Tanjiro defends himself and both boys trade punches and blocks in quick succession. He notices that the wild boar fights extremely close to the ground just like a true four-legged beast. Tanjiro ducks beneath a high kick and tries to fight lower than Inosuke. Inosuke ducks a low-kick from Tanjiro and gets underneath him in spite of his efforts. He uses his superhuman flexibility to kick Tanjiro's head in the ground by bending his back over his head. After drawing blood from Tanjiro's nose, Inosuke backs off and commends his own skill. He shows off by bending his back so his head fits through his own legs. Tanjiro tells him not to aggravate his injuries but the wild boar ignores him. Inosuke is living in the pleasure of this moment and rushes Tanjiro again, ignoring his warning. Tanjiro dodges a combination of hits coming for his face and tries to stay low with Inosuke, only to be hit by a strong combo. Tanjiro endures the hits and grabs onto Inosuke's shoulders. Fed up with the boar's reckless attitude, Tanjiro demands he calm down and headbutts the hell out of him. The boar mask falls from the demon slayer's head and reveals an attractive face bloodied by Tanjiro's headbutt. Zenitsu comments that it's creepy that unmasked brute has a pretty face on a ripped body and Inosuke asks if there's something wrong with his face. Aftermath Zenitsu gets spooked and hides behind the three children. Tanjiro tells Inosuke there is no problem with his face and the latter asks to continue fighting. Tanjiro refuses to go on and they argue over it while everyone watches. Tanjiro even tells the unmasked boar to relax and nurse his injuries. Inosuke reveals his name to everyone and Tanjiro politely asks how to spell it. Unable to read and write, Inosuke gets frustrated and freezes. Then he suddenly collapses from what Tanjiro deems is a concussion. Zenitsu and the children remark on how hard Tanjiro's head is. While Inosuke is knocked out, there isn't a drop of blood on Tanjiro's head. References Navigation Category:Tanjiro Kamado Battles Category:Inosuke Hashibira Battles